vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | At least 8-B Name: Po Ping Origin: Dreamworks Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Panda Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, master of kung fu, ki/chi projection, lots of luck, immune to internal attacks thanks to his fat, can redirect attacks with his belly and with his bare hands. Attack Potency: Building level (Able to significantly harm Tai Lung) | Large Building level (Slew Ke-Pa with his Hero's Chi) | At least City Block level (Defeated Kai, who can casually destroy huge rocks) Speed: Superhuman (Kept pace with Tai Lung) | Supersonic reflexes/combat speed (Reflected cannonballs) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (Hit Tai Lung so hard that he flew past the cloud layer) | Class GJ | Class GJ+ Durability: Building level (Took a beating from Tai Lung) | Large Building level (Withstood a considerable beating from Ke-Pa) | At least City Block level (Tanked being smashed through huge rocks by Kai) Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, but in combat Po is pretty clever in that he is good as improvising. Weaknesses: Po is naive. Overusing his Hero's Chi can drain him, exhausting him for a short period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Feet of Fury:' Involves kicking multiple enemies in mid-air in rapid succession. *'Wuxi Finger Hold:' Involves the user holding an opponent's finger between his or her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright. By flexing one's pinky, the target's chi is presumably affected so greatly that it causes a brilliant, rippling shockwave of energy that extends for miles around. *'Thundering Wing Hammer:' It's by rapidly spinning around, suddenly stopping, and then placing one's palm out towards the target. A ball of energy shoots out from the palm and flies toward the target, blowing it back on impact. *'Golden Lotus Clap:' Involves the user announcing the words "Golden Lotus Clap", and then clapping their hands together. A golden mist erupts from the hands and then causes blindness to the target, which the move can also reverse. *'Mongolian Fireball:' Is a technique where the user goes into multiple stances, and then brings their hand close together vertically. After this, a large fireball similar to the sun (only smaller) forms between their hands and slowly moves forward and acts like a black hole by sucking nearby objects in. The fireball then gets shorter until it disappears, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. *'Fluttering Finger Mindslip:' Swirl to the left, swirl to the right, flutter the fingers in a twisting motion, and the opponent loses his/her memory and suffers paralysis. *'Chao Wa Punch Kick:' Po punches the mid area of the opponents body and then kicks, the strike of the Chao Wa Punch Kick causes immobilization of the body, meaning that it is possibly a never attack technique. *'Wings of Light:' Po unsheathes butterfly wings and flies *'Hero's Chi:' Releases chi using the Hero's Chi imparted upon him by the universe upon Oogway's passing, in the form of a radiant blast from a part of his body. Key: Regular Po | With the Hero's Chi/Post Kung Fu Panda 2 | Post Kung Fu Panda 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users